24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 7
Does Redemption count as an episode? I'm unsure of how to deal with this. It's different to the other prequels for obvious reasons, but should it be called an episode in its own right? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Personally, I'd consider it a prequel just like the other prequels. Obviously it was presented differently and is much longer, but as far as how it relates to Season 7, it's really no different. --Proudhug 12:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I really disagree here, I think Redemption shouldn't be listed here. It's purpose I don't feel was as a prequel to Season 7, like all the other prequels, but as a bridge between six and seven. It's not actually an episode, so I really don't think it should be here. SteveTalk 11:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :: How can you say that. Redemption makes almost no reference to S6 or anything in it, while it directly involves characters and plot from S7. It was made during S7 to serve as a prequel to the season. --Proudhug 13:20, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Steve, it has to be listed on a season page, of course. Why would it be different to the Season 6 Prequel, or any of the others in that matter? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Because its a TV movie, not a standard prequel. SteveTalk 22:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm taking a position somwhere between you guys. I think it is a TV movie which is a prequel. I don't believe it is an episode. So I agree with Simon and Proudhug that it is a prequel in its function, but I agree with Steve that it's nature is that of a TV movie (and not an episode). 22:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No, no, no. Personally, I consider it a prequel. Unless it has Day X X:00xm - X.00xm, then in my book it's not an episode. Yes it was 2 hours real time, but it's not a part of Day 7. There's a gap (a gap of a few hours, if not a few days) between the end of Redemption and the beginning of Day 7. Close, yes, but if we are to consider this an episode, why not count the Day 4 Prequel an episode because it shows stuff a mere six hours before Day 4. I'm getting too into this... -WarthogDemon 18:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : To me the difference is that Redemption aired on television, the DVD prequels did not. If I can flip through the channels, see a block of primetime telling a story about Jack Bauer, and proclaim, "Hey! 24's on!" then in my mind that must mean I'm watching an actual episode of the show. --Proudhug 20:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :: That's a good observation. It's just that in my opinion, you wouldn't be right that it's an "episode" per se. Its nature is a TV movie, and its function is a prequel. Its nature isn't an episode, because it's between seasons. 21:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : The Simpsons, for example, has aired "special" episodes in between seasons and they count towards the total count. --Proudhug 21:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::No comparison can be made between 24 and The Simpsons. They are two completely different shows, but I don't think that Redemption should count as an episode. It was made to be a TV movie. That's the way it was advertised and that's what it is considered by the cast and crew (even the Golden Globes call it that). If, however, this movie is split into two episodes for syndication, then we can consider putting them as an episode, but for now we should just list it as a movie. (RangerSmith 20:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC)) Cast List I was just curious - should the cast of Redemption get a mention in the cast list? At the moment I am presuming that list comes from who was seen in the Season 7 sneak peak. I think somewhere the cast of Redemption needs to be included on this page, no? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Your presumption is right. At the very least, I think a link should be provided to the Redemption cast list. This is because Redemption is so much more expansive and involved than previous Prequels. 15:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I know it might provide too many subheading, but the only way (aside from including it with the whole season cast list) that I can see to include it would be to have a seperate Redemption cast subheading under "Cast", with the appropriate subheadings given an extra "=" either side to make them sub-sub-sub headings, or whatever they would be haha. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:06, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: I would think that Redemption shouldn't be included on the Season 7 page, since we don't include any of the other related features for seasons, such as Prequels, Debrief, and Conspiracy. Redemption was shot as a separate movie and all of its cast is listed on the Redemption page. Why would it need to be repeated here? --Proudhug 16:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Not all of the info mentioned in the synopsis was revealed in the first 17 minutes of D7, including some of the characters seen in the photo. I vote we remove this information and the photo, at least until we have IU character profiles on the official site. --Proudhug 18:29, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : Ah sorry, I didn't release. My DVD hasn't arrived yet, and I thought the characters had been introduced. I'll do as you say and hide the image and info. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks. -Proudhug 18:33, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : I'm really sorry, I didn't read the talk page before I put up the picture AGAIN. Haha. Won't happen again. Yeah two characters haven't appeared yet. Snsean11 06:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) No problem Snsean, that was something which was really easy to oversee since it was just those 2. On a slightly different topic, can't we open up the Guest star list, but leave the corresponding characters blank? I mean, the actors have been revealed already. 13:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : I have a problem with this, mainly because the DP is supposed to be a list of the characters who appeared in the episode, not a list of the credits. --Proudhug 01:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe we could list only the ones that have appeared. --Snsean11 05:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : That would make the most sense, to me. Perhaps the additional actor credits that aired in the opening can be moved to the BG&N section at the bottom until the episode officially airs. --Proudhug 06:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :: Ah you're absolutely right, about DP not being a carbon copy of the credits list. I failed to translate that into this situation. 14:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Can we take down the spoiler alert since Season 7 has started airing?—Snsean11 05:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Date Anyone remember when the Day 7 Wikipedia page showed that this season takes place in 2017? Can that be confirmed? The producers have said that they avoid using dates on the show, so.. -Dann-Fonda 17:56, 5 December 2008 : Wikipedia seriously isn't a reliable source. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe not, but if it had a source, then it would be verifiable. That said, I can't find a source. I did see it mentioned at Wikipedia sometime back. Apparently 24 Season 6 was set in 2013, and Season 7 is set 4 years after Season 6, so logic would say it's in 2017. I did a google search, but found no "official" sources for the 2017 date. We should just write "set four years after Season 6" instead of "set in 2017". SteveTalk 11:52, 30 December 2008 (UTC) That is what we have written. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) According to this article Day 7 starts 13 years 2 months after Day 1. Day 1 was on Super Tuesday 2002 which is almost always in Feb or March. 13 years later is 2015. This would seem to be in keeping with a presidential election in 2014, twelve years after Palmer was elected in 2002. In the Allison Taylor article it states that Taylor had been president for 9 weeks and 2 days. Inauguration Day being the 20th January, this would put the date of Day 7 as Thursday 26 March 2015. So perhaps a date of 13 years 1 month would be more appropriate? -- 22:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) 12pm-1pm summary The summary for episode 5 should be shortened. OneWeirdDude 15:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I took a quick shot at it, shortened it from eight sentences down to just three. Hope that's good enough. SeanPM 15:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC)